


Malaikat

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, mengenai Tsukishima Kei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> untuk Rexa Anne

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**This Story (c) AiMalfoy**

 

* * *

 

Malaikat hanya ada satu.

Pemikiran itu sudah melekat erat di kepalanya sejak waktu yang lama. Lima tahun? Delapan tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Yamaguchi sudah kehilangan konsep sampai di tahun keberapa hitungannya.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah kehangatan yang diberikan dari malaikatnya. Pelukan, kasih sayang, proteksi, kenyamanan—dan tentu saja, cinta. Hal-hal yang diberikan oleh malaikat satu-satunya di dunia. Malaikat tanpa sayap; ibunya.

Lalu kemudian menyembul sebuah tanda tanya dalam kepala; adakah malaikat lain di sudut-sudut dunia ini? Bukan berarti Yamaguchi ingin menduakan cinta ibunya. Hanya saja, ia tetaplah bocah yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang dari anak-anak menuju remaja. Dan ia berkembang disanding teramat sangat dekat bersama dengan logika-logika rumit yang tahu-tahu meracuni kepolosan cara berpikirnya. Ia mulai mencari.

_Adakah malaikat lain di dunia ini?_

_Akankah dia menemukannya?_

_Akankah malaikat itu berperangai seperti malaikatnya?_

Ia mencari dan terus mencari.

Sampai kemudian, di suatu hari yang gelap sesaat sesudah jam sekolah berakhir, dia menemukannya.

Menemukan iblis—

—yang memiliki jiwa selayaknya malaikat.

Tersebut seperti itu bukan karena yang ditemuinya memiliki perangai buruk atau karena berpenampilan mengerikan seperti setan. Tapi, karena yang ditemuinya adalah seorang Tsukishima Kei.

"Sedang apa, Tsukki? Kelas sudah berakhir, kenapa kau masih duduk santai di dalam?" Adalah pertanyaan yang wajar menurutnya, ketika kakinya melangkah untuk menapaki sampai ke pintu, masih tersisa satu murid di dalam yang terdiam dengan penyumpal telinga terpasang.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana tenang dalam kelas." Mungkin saja _headphone_ itu hanya pajangan tanpa ada suara yang dihasilkan, Yamaguchi mengasumsikan, terlebih ketika pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa datang satu jam lebih awal sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kan," Tegasnya memberi saran. "Yang kau lakukan saat ini sangat tidak masuk akal." Kedua kelopaknya mengernyit menatap lurus-lurus.

Sesungguhnya mungkin yang lebih tidak masuk akal adalah dirinya sendiri, Yamaguchi menggumam dalam hati. Untuk apa bersusah payah melakukan hal semacam ini? Mudah saja jika ia bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli dan langsung melangkah pergi, pulang lantas mengistirahatkan diri. Tapi seakan-akan rasa penasarannya memiliki opsi tersendiri.

"Kau jauh lebih tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa repot-repot mengurusiku? Berisik sekali."

Yamaguchi berjengit, melotot tajam. Apa baru saja sosok berambut pirang mencolok itu mengintip isi otaknya? Ia mendengus, memilih untuk balik melempar tanya dengan sengit bercampur kesal. "Apa aku terlihat sedang mengurusimu?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti orang kurang kerjaan, sebetulnya."

Yamaguchi tidak akan sekalipun merasa pemikirannya adalah salah bila melabeli Tsukishima Kei sebagai iblis; setiap tutur katanya sangat menyebalkan, dan susah dipahami. Sejujurnya, Yamaguchi tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun untuk memahami seorang Tsukishima, memahami sosok seperti tugu listrik itu akan memakan wawaktu yang mungkin lebih dari separuh umurnya, dan lagipula ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk paham dengan pemuda itu.

Di hari berikutnya adalah ketika di mana langit memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih, menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya membasahi bumi setelah berbahagia sejak pagi sampai siang hari. Hujan turun sangat deras, gemerciknya menyakiti telinga, akan tetapi bagi angin mungkin hal itu serupa dengan irama musik, maka dengan santainya angin mengibaskan diri ke mana-mana seolah sedang menari dalam pesta dansa.

Sedia payung sebelum hujan. Sepertinya ungkapan itu juga berarti secara harfiah. Ia mau tak mau harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang derasnya hujan. Terpaksa berteduh di dalam kelas, menanti pesta dansa di luar sana reda. Kesalahannya sendiri karena berpikir tak akan turun hujan di musim panas.

Jika mungkin siswa-siswa yang lain sudah menghangatkan diri di depan perapian, maka yang dilakukan Yamaguchi saat ini adalah duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya untuk menghangatkan diri—yang sepertinya sia-sia saja. Dinginnya angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat bulu-bulu di kulitnya meremang kedinginan. Yamaguchi secara tiba-tiba beranggapan tidaklah berlebihan bila dirinya merasa menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan bocah malang sedunia.

Sempat untuk beberapa detik dia berpikir, akankah hujan di musim panas dapat meningkatkan risiko dan angka kematian? Suhu yang benar-benar dingin seakan sangat mencintai kulitnya.

Namun, kemudian pikiran itu sirna dalam sekejap, ketika sebuah jas hitam tersampir menelungkupi tubuhnya tanpa ia ketahui sebelumnya. Sedikit-sedikit, jas hitam itu menelusuri permukaan kulit dengan sensasi berlawanan, membubuhi apa yang Yamaguchi perlukan; kehangatan. Menendang jauh-jauh hawa dingin yang teramat enggan untuk pergi tanpa perlawanan.

Pandangannya menilik ke samping, yang didapatinya tak lain adalah Tsukishima Kei, yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya, tengah memandang hangat dari balik kacamata dan berkata, "Kau kedinginan."

Oh—jas hitam itu milik Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi memilih untuk tidak menolak. Ia kedinginan, sangat kedinginan—lebih tepatnya—sampai tubuhnya hampir menggigil namun urung bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang Tsukishima berikan beberapa saat ke belakang. Ia buang semua gengsi dan segala macam rasa malu yang melabeli dirinya untuk menerima kebaikan dari orang lain. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati karena hujan di musim panas.

"T-Terima kasih."

Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, wajah yang terbingkai kacamata itu tidak putih lagi, karena ada samar-samar semburat kemerahan yang mewarnai.

Hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa dia menyebut Tsukishima memiliki jiwa malaikat; penuh rasa peduli, ramah—meskipun tidak ditujukan ke sembarang orang dan memiliki hati yang—sebenarnya—baik. Meski yang ia tahu (dari mana ia tahu? Hanya Tuhan dan Yamaguchi yang tahu), tidaklah sering Tsukishima berbuat hal baik untuknya. Andai kata sering, Yamaguchi meyakini ada itikad tidak baik di baliknya.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Setidaknya kau tidak akan mati karena hujan di musim panas." Wajah itu mengumbar senyum sinis. Sinis, Yamaguchi menandai.

Benar, kan? Bukan tidak mungkin jika Tsukishima adalah peranakan malaikat dan iblis. Sedetik menyejukkan, detik berikutnya menyulut api. Pemuda itu adalah ahli dalam bidang mencampur-adukkan perasaan orang.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya memandang apapun yang setidaknya dirasa lebih bagus dibanding senyum Tsukishima. Senyum Tsukishima bagus, sebenarnya, sayang Yamaguchi malas untuk menelisik dan menerjemahkan lengkungan sinis di bibir itu ke dalam artian yang lebih indah.

"Heh," Tsukishima menaikkan sebelah alis seakan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau orang menyebalkan ini akan menjadi teman kencanmu mulai besok."

Dan ternyata tugu listrik itu betul-betul merencanakan sesuatu.

"Katakan padaku kalau telingaku bermasalah dan kau tidak bilang mengajakku kencan besok."

"Tidak, Yamaguchi, telingamu masih baik-baik saja dan kita akan kencan besok."

Yamaguchi, andai punya kesempatan, ingin sekali menjahit mulut Tsukishima—menggunakan benang nilon—yang mengucapkan apapun dengan santainya seperti tak ada beban sama sekali. "Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Oh, tentu, aku bisa, Yamaguchi. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pukul tujuh malam dan kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya."

Senyum sinis itu lagi, Yamaguchi mengerang frustrasi. Diam-diam, dalam otaknya, Yamaguchi menuliskan sebuah memori.

_Malaikat di dunia ini berjumlah satu dan setengah._

Yang satu adalah ibunya, dan yang hanya setengah adalah Tsukishima. Karena malaikat kedua yang ditemuinya adalah setengah iblis kebanyakan garam yang menyebalkan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rexa, semoga suka ya :'))) not gomen karena tulisanku ya gini-gini aja hahah o(----(  
> dan terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


End file.
